


The Subject

by elirwen



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Restraints, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: Merlin conducts some much needed medical research.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878322
Comments: 18
Kudos: 189
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	The Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinkalot 2020 - bingo prompt: fingering.

“Research subject number 124, measurements and sensitivity testing,” Merlin says for the AI to label the recording and the findings he’s about to collect. “Subject is docile, calmed by mild natural sedatives. Examination chair with a set of straps is being used to achieve full security. Blindfold and gag are used for the subject’s safety and to ease his distress.”

He pulls the metal cart carrying the tool tray closer to the examination chair and slowly circles the subject, checking the fit of the straps over the subject’s naked body one last time. Finally he moves in between the subject’s spread legs, pushing them further apart, stopping only when he hears a noise of protest, muffled by the gag in the subject’s mouth. He slightly eases the spread and retrieves a pair of medical gloves, pulling them on carefully. 

“Measurements,” he says, picking up a calliper. 

He takes hold of the subject’s soft cock and straightens it up.

“9.6 cm in length, 2.8 cm in width when soft,” he says, puts the calliper back on the tray.

He shifts his hand up the subject’s cock, pulls the foreskin down over its head, traces the exposed skin with the tip of his finger. The subject makes a keening sound, straining against his bindings. 

“Subject is uncut, seems to be highly sensitive to the direct stimulation of his exposed glans,” Merlin says, watching the cock grow in his hand as he continues to study its surface with his fingers. “Proceeding with stimulating massage.”

He palms the subject’s balls, rolls them in his hand, squeezing slightly, keeping the hand on the cock still.

“The subject responds well to the testicular stimulation,” Merlin observes and continues the action for a few more minutes before he starts moving the hand on the subject’s cock too.

He picks up the calliper again.

“18.2 cm in length, 3.7 cm in width when hard,” Merlin says and puts the calliper back on the tray, lets go of the subject’s cock which surprisingly makes the subject agitated, groaning into the gag. “Proceeding with internal sensitivity testing.”

He pours lube over his fingers and starts gentle circular massage of the subject’s anal entrance, gradually moving towards working two of his fingers inside the tight passage, adding more lube and turning his hand so that his fingers aim up when he curves them slightly, searching for the subject’s prostate. 

The subject breathes hard into his gag, his cock jumping slightly from time to time. 

“Prostate located,” Merlin says, the translucent liquid dripping from the subject’s cock onto his stomach clear proof of his words. “Adding another finger for more thorough massage.”

The subject groans as the third finger enters his body, stretching his opening wider, but his erection doesn’t wane and more precum spills from his cock.

“The subject seems to find the stimulation not only pleasurable but also relaxing,” Merlin comments, taking his time, coaxing more pre-ejaculate fluid from the subject who gave himself to his fate fully, his limbs lax, breathing deep.

“I will attempt to bring the subject to two consecutive orgasms,” Merlin says and doesn’t fail to notice the effect his words have on the subject, his breathing growing more shallow, his abdominal muscles tightening.

He speeds up his hand, pressing his fingers more insistently against the subject’s prostate, using his other hand to massage the subject’s perineum. The subject strains against his restraints, moans into the gag, and comes, his cock jerking as fresh globs of cum add to the mess on his stomach. 

“Orgasm number one succesfull,” Merlin says, slowing his hand down, milking the subject’s cock through the stage of acute bliss. “Proceeding with work on orgasm number two.”

He gradually picks up speed with both the fingers buried in the subject’s anal passage and his hand wrapped around the subject’s cock.

“The continued stimulation brings the subject into a state of acute distress,” Merlin comments, watching the subject’s futile attempts at avoiding the stimulation, listening to the whines making it past through the soaked through fabric trapped between the subject’s lips. 

He doesn’t relent, works the subject with precise movements. Soon the whining turns from distressed to wanton, from straining away to pressing into Merlin’s hands.

“Note the time. The subject is welcoming the stimulation once again,” Merlin says, his own breathing harsh as he leans fully into the final stage of the experiment.

The subject cries out, reaching his peak, moaning as Merlin once again milks him through the aftershocks. 

“Experiment complete,” Merlin calls out. 

His duty done, he tears off the gloves, frees his own cock from the confines of annoying layers of clothing, closing his fist around the shaft, jerking himself off without any finesse. He props his free hand on the examination chair next to the subject’s side, looms over him, surveying the results of his work and, finally, coming, adding more to the mess on the subject’s stomach.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he pants, shaking from the force of the orgasmic spasms that rock his whole body back and forth.

“You okay?” he asks, once he scrambles together at least two functional brain cells. 

All he gets in response is some muffled sound.

“Sorry, sorry.” He hurries around the chair and takes off the blindfold and carefully unfastens the gag. “Okay?” he asks again.

“Yeah, more than okay,” Arthur says after opening and closing his mouth a few times to relax the muscles after being gagged for so long. 

Merlin leans in for a quick kiss before retrieving the wet wipes from the cart and cleaning the worst of the mess on Arthur’s stomach and bindings. Only then he works on releasing Arthur from his restraints. 

Even though he’s still held spread open by the stirrups, Arthur is in relaxing mode by now, smiling dopily and letting Merlin go through all the necessary post-scene checks, in this case looking for any areas with excessive bruising or chafing and gently massaging Arthur’s freshly freed limbs. He’ll have to be extra careful with Arthur for the next few days. The type of high he seems to be riding right now could end in a nasty drop.

He helps Arthur sit up and hop off the chair, bundles him up in a blanket and lets him lean against the chair for a while longer, pressed against him and sharing sweet, unhurried kisses. 

“Shower or cuddles first,” he asks, nuzzling Arthur’s neck. 

Feeling Arthur press closer to him in response, he smiles. 

“Cuddles it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are ♥.
> 
> [My tumblr.](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
